the_kaze_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Kami
Janice "Jane" Kami is the main protagonist of KAZe, as well as the central protagonist of the series with Xavier Kesshō. Personal Life Jane is an eighteen year old senior that goes to The Local Dalisville High School with her best friends Becky Travis and Sue Getty. Although she doesn't have many enemies, being a nice person, she does show distain when approached by Kendra Bronze, a Goth lesbian that fancies and regularly stalks her. She is the adoptive daughter of Harold Kami and Michelle Kami, as well as the adoptive sibling of Peggy Kami, who she is older by five years. Jane is a struggling young author and will often become stressed when she finds herself stuck. Over her life, she has been involved in strange occurrences that she doesn't remember due to being hypnotized to forget when she was constantly sent to the hospital. It is unknown what happened to her birth parents, but she was adopted at three years old, so it is implied that she lost them when she was very young. Her birthday is the day after Mai Takeo's, as revealed in Chapter 7 of KAZe. Appearance Jane is described as a tall young woman with long brown hair, tan skin, and amber contact lenses. Her officially stated height in Chapter 2 of KAZe is 6'3ft. Jane's general curves are described as "average", but she is often considered attractive and, due to her tall height, has long legs. Jane owns a pair of reading glasses, which she only wears when at home or when she doesn't have her lenses. She personally has a noticeable love for trench coats (hence the nickname "trench") and will often wear a long brown one that reaches her ankles. Her tan skin is revealed to be artificial and, according to Becky, if she doesn't tan in a while her skin will become pale. Her real eye color is dark brown and there is a beauty mark on the corner below the left eye. Relationships Xavier Kesshō (2011-Present) Type: Acquaintances, Friends, Partners Jane and Xavier didn't really meet until the unexpected murders at her high school in Chapter 4 of KAZe, after he saved her life by shooting the "person" with his revolver. He also carried her out of the school when she passed out from a lack of breath. During the interrogations in the chapter that followed afterwards, the two would often find themselves staring at or thinking about each other. It's in that chapter that establishes the fact that they are further more connected to each other as previously thought. When Jane hits her head and nearly drowns in her bath tub, Xavier blocks the bleeding wound on her head but accidentally breaks her ribs while attempting to give her CPR. He later on visits her at the hospital to make sure she's okay, feeling guilty about hurting her. A few days later, after Sue's apparent "suicide", they run into each other at the local coffee shop. Xavier, who is a studier in the paranormal, shares his theory of her being haunted down by an entity, using the context clues he gathered upon learning of her past from her adoptive parents. He accidentally brings up Mai, an emotional reminder for him, and the two bring to the conclusion that Mai's spirit is now her new entity. They eventually introduce each other and agree to stay in touch, ending with Xavier giving Jane his phone number for contact. Their relationship in total is a complicated one: Xavier mainly shares a protective instinct towards Jane, who in turn, feels a sense of trust and comfort. Despite this, their relationship is not in the romantic subtext and is played out as a professional, and a slowly forming, bond and partnership. They have a sense of familiarity about each other, mainly due to Mai's influence, and trust each other's judgments or ideas. Xavier is also the first (and only so far) person to know of Jane's developing psychic abilities and Jane is the first person he had revealed to that he was a close friend to Mai Takeo, who is seen by the rest of the town as a monster. Mai Takeo (Possibly Since 1998-Present) Type: Split Personalities When she was younger, Jane would often see a tall pale woman in a white coat in her room with long black hair that would stare at her while she slept. It isn't made clear if that really was Mai or just an "imaginary friend" that Jane created out of fear in her youth, since Mai wasn't dead yet. In KAZe, Mai often appears as an ominous voice inside her head that would offer sarcastic and creepy words of comfort for her when she is scared or confused. Jane is wary of her existence, and will often try to ignore her when she could. Mai "physically" visits Jane when she rests at the hospital, stopping her from calling for help and watching her go to sleep. She also "appears" at Sue's funeral and reveals Sue's fear of sleeping she got at a young age. During Jane and Xavier's conversation in the coffee shop later on, she gives subtle clues to and eventually reveals her name to Jane. Jane theorizes that Mai is her new entity, and is shown at times to be scared or creeped out by her. It is revealed that Mai is really Jane's "guardian angel"-type figure, and is charge of protecting her mind from Lucifer. Peggy Kami (1998-Present) Type: Adoptive Sisters, Relatives Jane and Peggy are adoptive siblings. Peggy was born when Jane was five, who passed out after holding her little sister in her arms. Despite this, the two seem really close to one another and Jane will often become violent if she feels her little sister is threatened. Fred Dovan (Unknown-Present Type: Doctor/Patient Relationship, Family Friend Fred is Jane and Peggy's doctor who works night shifts at The Dalisville Midtown Hospital. It is unknown how long he's worked there exactly, but the Kami family shows a sense of trust with him. Becky Travis (Unknown-2011) Type: Best Friends Becky is one out of Jane's two best friends. Becky often tries to get revenge on the people who wrong her, which Jane doesn't exactly approves of, but she still cares about her. Although they are friends, Jane doesn't like her boyfriend, Luke Warm, who only uses her as a tool for money and sex. After having a premonition, Jane tries to prevent Becky from getting in a car accident with her boyfriend, but fails, and is forced to watch in horror and sadness as her best friend is accidentally ran over by Lucas' out-of-control car. Sue Getty (Unknown-2011) Type: Best Friends Sue is one of Jane's two best friends. Sue often tries to play tricks on Becky and her, which annoys them, but they still care about her. Jane reacted very negatively to hearing of Sue's death as we learn in Chapter 7, and is too upset to stay at her funeral later on. Kendra Bronze (Unknown-2011) Type: Enemies Kendra is the main tormentor of Jane is her social life, often stalking her and invading her personal space. Jane is often annoyed, creeped-out, and disturbed by Kendra's presence, and has tried to keep her away with restraining orders that she has somehow always found a loophole around. It's unknown how she felt after Kendra's death, but it could be hinted that she felt sorry she had to go out like that. Personality Jane is a very nice and smart woman. She often stays up late at night because of studying habits, which is why she shrugs off the foreshadowing sights in Chapter 2 as a result from a lack of sleep. It is shown at times that whenever she's panicked or stressed that she will do noticeably stupid things without thinking them through very well. She is often fair and kind when meeting new people, but if you try to hurt, kill, or disturb her or people she cares about then she won't hesitate to hold a strong grudge. Abilities Self Defense Jane is a strong opponent in self-defense, having been taking classes since a young age. Desperate her slim looking structure, she is very skilled and is strong than she looks; easily pinning Xavier down when he questions her fighting. She also is able to wield a pistol and a army switchblade, both of which she keeps in her coat pockets. Premonitions Throughout the stories, Jane will get premonitions often in the form of dreams whenever something bad is, or is going to happen. This is heavily implied to be of Mai's influence, who was formally a psychic before her death. These usually lead to mental conversations with Mai afterwards. The premonitions take place in first-person and can change depending on the actions the target has beforehand, giving her a disadvantage. Most of the time, the area she is currently having the premonition (a bedroom; a highway; her classroom) will foreshadow where it will be, as well as certain objects in that selected area. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Still Alive Category:KAZe Characters Category:Haunted Category:Protagonists Category:Victims